Snape's Life After the War
by Hunt's Honey
Summary: HGSS eventually!Snape and Hermione decide to change! Read to find out more & please review!Updated 22.05.2006!
1. Albus interferes when doesn't he?

Chapter 1  
  
A/N Okay so this is my first Harry Potter fic. I think it will end up being SS/HG not too sure yet. Not very long, I know but it was crying out to be written and I thank all my boring sociology lessons for that! Please review as it is greatly appreciated!  
  
Disclaimer: Not mine wish they were but hey! The belong to the Goddess J.K. Rowling.  
  
Lisa aka Lord Snapes Lady  
  
17th November 2003  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Severus Snape stood in his classroom. He looked around the room with his eagle eye and sighed. This was how he liked it; peaceful with no idiots like Longbottom blowing up his classroom, no know-it-all Granger waving her arm at him like a lunatic and most importantly no Weasley to bother about and no Potter giving him filthy looks.  
  
'Does he really think that I don't notice him doing it?!?' Snape mused  
  
They were gone for the summer and that meant peace for Severus. With his trademark sneer firmly in place he left the sanctuary of his dungeons to enter the Dumbledore induced bedlam that was the Great Hall.  
  
"Ah, Good morning Severus! I trust you slept well?" Albus asked as Severus sat down at his usual seat in the Great Hall, usual sneer STILL firmly in place.  
  
"Yes, thank you Albus and I trust you also slept well?"  
  
"Yes, except for this dream where I was being chased by pink fluffy bunnies with razor like teeth and then Minerva appeared with.."  
  
"Hem, hem, I'm sat right here Albus"  
  
"Of Course Minerva dear. And please don't cough like that you Sound like Umbridge that beast"  
  
"Anyway, Severus, would you like some coffee?'  
  
Severus merely grunted as an affirmative and a steaming cup of black coffee appeared in front of him.  
  
"Now, Severus, you should smile! It is the summer after all."  
  
Severus blocked out Albus' voice, every holiday whether it be Christmas, Easter, Thanksgiving, Hanukkah, his birthday any chance he got he would say the same thing every time.  
  
"Maybe you should consider getting a girlfriend. What was it Young Harry Potter said which I happened to over hear.. Ahhhhh yes that's it 'Snape needs to go out, have fun, get drunk and get laid.' You know I don't like to get involved in my staff's personal life but the war is over, you should have a life of your own now, you sacrificed enough of your life to the order."  
  
Severus merely snorted.  
  
"Well Albus, the day I take advice from Harry Potter whether it be directly or indirectly will be the day Voldemort is ice skating in Hell!"  
  
With that, Severus swept out of the Great Hall and headed to his dungeons.  
  
He entered his chambers and slammed the door with a style that only he could muster, which would guarantee pupils jumped in their seats and stop their insistent wittering at once.  
  
He strode across his living room to his cabinet and extracted a bottle of Ogden's Finest Firewhisky.  
  
'Hmmmmmmm. glass or no glass that is the question that has plagued all men in the past and will plague men in the future. I think not'  
  
He removed the top of the whisky with a flick of his hand and began to drink the warm, soothing, amber concoction. If he ever met Mr. Ogden, he would get down on his knees and praise at the mans feet.  
  
He kept replaying Albus' words over in his head. The drunker he got the funnier he found it until he started to laugh. It wasn't a quiet laugh. It was a warm yet spine tingling laugh. And then, then he began to cry. What had become of his life? Why was he, a grown man of thirty-six sat on a cold concrete floor crying into his whisky? Maybe Albus was right. He was rather lonely, but he wouldn't admit that fact to anyone else, but who would want him? Who in their right mind would want him, an ex-death eater with that monstrosity in his arm?  
  
He began to claw at the pale, delicate skin on his left arm where the mark was. While the other death eaters marks had faded to an almost silver scar, his had become bright black since the fall of Voldemort. Somehow, somehow Voldemort must have learned of his loyalty to Dumbledore and punished him with this reminder of his betrayal. He looked at the mark and saw that all the skin around it was in a large red welt and yet the mark itself was untouched.  
  
He ran a shaky hand through his hair.  
  
'When had it become so lank and greasy?'  
  
In one minute, he had gone from being drunk, to feeling as though he'd being slapped in the face. And in that moment, he decided his life had to change. No wonder people avoided him like the plague.  
  
TBC (I hope!) 


	2. Funny how the same thing can be happenin...

Hey all! It's me again. I have updated chapter two is here for your pleasure or your horror. Thank you to everybody who has reviewed. I'll answer the questions at the end of the chapter. And I have bumped up the rating for the mention of Shag or bumping uglies or banging or whatever you want to call it! Lord Snapes Lady  
  
Disclaimer - Not mine, I wish, if you try to sue me all you'll get are my cool and funky new boots, I'm a student, therefore I'm skint!  
  
A/N ok I hate these but just to let you know in my little word -ooh glitter n bubbles n feathers n Snape- SIRIUS did not die how could JK kill him grrrrrr. And Suzi is my friend she is in my fic as a cameo n its kind of a birthday present to her, plus she sent me Snape plushies! Yay *huggles plushified Snape* and now its back to the studio. (Sorry quoting Bridget Jones now) Oh and if anyone has read the B/j diaries then you'll kind of recognize one of the lines anyway I'm going to shut the hell up and get on with the chapter.. Sorry people A/N 2 If you don't like the thought of a DM/RW pairing then sorry but they aren't the main protagonists ok!  
  
Chapter 2 - Funny how the same thing can be happening to two different people.  
  
Hermione Granger woke up; her room was filled with the early morning orange sun. She risked a look at the time. The clock said 7.30am. She didn't want to leave her room but her parents - Robert and Julie- would be going to the dentist surgery that they ran together and if she didn't see them now she wouldn't see them for another few weeks as she was going to stay in London with Draco, Ron, Harry and Ginny and then her parents would be going on holiday for a fortnight. Ginny and Harry had finally got together at the end of the war and now they were inseparable.  
  
She wearily got out of her bed, put on her dressing gown and silently went down the stairs. She could hear her parents talking.  
  
"Bob, do you not worry about Hermione? I mean she's eighteen for god's sake."  
  
"Julie, I'm worried about you - Hermione is only seventeen"  
  
"No you don't understand, when she used the time turner in her third year it added almost a whole year to her life. She's eighteen and she's only had one boyfriend, ONE! I want to see her happy, I want to be able to see my grandchildren before I die, I want her to fall in love and to do all the things normal teenagers do. The sort of thing we did when we were young"  
  
Hermione saw her dad cross the room and envelop her mum in a hug.  
  
"Shhhh, its alright. You will see our grand kids and Hermione will fall in love - maybe she already has. I mean she wouldn't be going to London -alone- with Ron, and of course Harry and Ginny, if she didn't feel anything for Ron would she?"  
  
Hermione cringed.  
  
'Ron? RON? RON WEASLY?! My gosh my father is ill, Ron, Ron who is involved in a relationship with Draco Malfoy?  
  
*Suzi walks in, cringes a lot, waves and then walks out shaking her head * Hermione who hadn't noticed a thing sat still thinking.  
  
Draco had fought side-by-side with the trio has the final battle raged on around them. He even cursed his own father but that had been revenge for the bullying he had been put through by Lucius as a child.  
  
Hermione tiptoed down the stairs and entered the kitchen so she could finish making the breakfast. Her parent's voices stopped once they had heard her movement in the kitchen.  
  
"Why does mum think that? I enjoy myself but I don't have a boyfriend, I must be a freak. I mean everyone I know has paired off. Harry and Ginny, Ron and Draco, Sirius and Suzi, Remus and Tonks. For god's sake even Old Dumbledore and McGonagal were at it. Shag shag shag shag shag shag shag shagiddy shag shag. SHAG! I must be the only eighteen year old virgin in Hogwarts, even moaning myrtle got laid before she died.'  
  
"Sweetie?" It was her dad.  
  
"Yeah"  
  
"Did you hear what your mum was saying?"  
  
Hermione only nodded her head, she felt so abnormal.  
  
"Come here honey" Her father held her in a bone-crushing hug. The sort of hug that everybody needs once in a while.  
  
"Oh daddy, I'm so oh ug.ugly. I'm a freeeeeeeak!"  
  
Bob held her by her shoulders.  
  
"Mione, look at me. You are the most beautiful daughter a father could ask for. You're smart and funny and if the person you set your heart on can't see that then he isn't worthy of my daughter's affections. Ok sweetie?"  
  
"Yes * sniff* thanks daddy."  
  
"Ok you cheer up and get ready 'cos your going to London BABY!" (A/N Sorry I love it when Joey in friends says that!)  
  
Bob handed Hermione an envelope. She took it carefully and peered inside. There was about one hundred and fifty pounds.  
  
"Daddy no I can't take this, you've given me my spending money and I have my money from working.."  
  
"Yes I know but I want you to go and spend this money on fun stuff. And NO books Hermione."  
  
"Ohhh okay daddy I promise to have fun and not buy too many books!" 'And bag myself a boyfriend' Hermione thought to herself.  
  
"Good, well your mother and I are going to go to work. Don't do anything I wouldn't do baby. See you in three weeks."  
  
Bob hugged his daughter.  
  
"Come on Julie, its time to go."  
  
"Oh, Hermione. Be good, be careful and have fun. Come here and give me a hug."  
  
Hermione hugged her mum and her parents left for work.  
  
With her Mum's words still running around in her brain she made a decision.  
  
'Things are going to be changing all right. Starting with me!'  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Thank You's!  
  
Knight Samar - I'm glad I made you laugh! Thanks for the shout out on the rating.. I have changed it now!  
  
Mystical Witch - There you go another chapter and I guess Voldemort is ice- skating in hell!  
  
Rycca Wolfbane - Thank you! Awwww sweet you added me to your favorites! Yay!  
  
Deb ^..^ - Thank you for your review!  
  
Dav - well that's for me to know and you to read on to find out.. will have more Snape in the next chapter. I promise! Suzi_9 - Hey sweetie! You sent me Snape plushies! Yay! One more chapter to go then you have to update! I'll see ya in sociology ( grrrrrr)  
  
Thank you to everyone again. You guys make writing worth it!  
  
In chapter three, we see some more Snape with a bit of Hermione in there! 


	3. Two people have the same idea

Helloooooo! I'm a very baad author! I haven't updated for about a month! Grrrrrr! I'm sorry to anyone who has being waiting for me to update but with Christmas and New Year and evil exams (in evil sociology!) I haven't had the time! My plushified Snape started scowling at me so I thought I'd better start something! Change of plans for this chapter and a couple of changes for the first two chapters!  
  
First Chapter: - I have corrected my glaringly obvious mistakes so it should read better now!  
  
Second Chapter: - I have changed what is happening with Hermione's parents, they are going on holiday before she gets back from London I don't know why it just seemed like a good idea for our leading lady to be able to get up to mischief!  
  
Ok that's it from me, my humblest apologies again!  
  
BTW Suzi dearest you have to update now so update!  
  
A/N If anyone wants to beta for me I would be very grateful! Either tell me in a review or email me from my profile page! - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Chapter Three - Two people have the same idea at the same time  
  
Hermione sat cross-legged on her bed while desperately looking through the Yellow Pages. She had called almost every beauticians near her house and no- where could fit her in for an appointment before she had to apparate to London.  
  
'At this rate, I'll have to book an appointment at Bryson's Beauty in Diagon Alley. Of course how could I be so muggle! I'm the best student in my year and yet I forget about the magical world. All I need to do is apparate there and they can fit me in straightaway and I'll be ready in about an hour at the most.'  
  
Belinda Bryson was a witch who was fond of using glamour charms but she wanted something that effects would last longer than a day, so she developed a way of using muggle products but decreasing the development time to ten minutes instead of nearly an hour for all treatments imaginable.  
  
Hermione quickly checked she packed everything she would need for the trip to London, when she realized she didn't have any make up.  
  
'Way to go Granger, you're getting a new look and you don't have any make up. I'll just have to stop at the Boots (big shop sells all kinds of body stuff if any of you were wondering) in town or something.'  
  
Hermione took thirty pounds out of her purse and stuffed it into her pocket. 'Better get some new clothes while I'm in London, the guys did promise we could go shopping after all!'  
  
She double checked everything and shrunk her luggage, which she then placed into her jacket pocket, picked up her keys and left.  
  
The bus ride to town was uneventful; it was when she got into Boots that she had the problems.  
  
'Oh god! I never knew there were so many different things I needed. Hang on, what does that say, 'Free Makeover?' sounds good to me  
  
She walked over to the counter and spoke to the woman at the counter.  
  
"Do you have any makeover appointments today?"  
  
"I do dear, what time were you thinking about?"  
  
"Is there anything for about now-ish?"  
  
"I can give you a makeover in five minutes once I've set up"  
  
"That's ace. Thank you so much!"  
  
Hermione looked around a few of the make up counters before returning to the makeover counter.  
  
"Right dear, would you like me to turn on the video so you can play it back and watch how I do your make up?"  
  
"That would be brilliant, I will never be able to remember everything you've used, could I ask you, would I be able to buy the products you have used"  
  
"Well if you like how you look afterwards then I'll sort out all the products for you"  
  
"Thank you!"  
  
After about half an hour, the beautician showed Hermione what she'd done.  
  
"Oh my god I love it thank you thank you thank you!"  
  
"Its not a problem sweetie. Here you go, I've put everything you'll need in a bag with your tape."  
  
"How much do I owe you?"  
  
"Forget it! It's ok!"  
  
"Thank you so much"  
  
Hermione hugged the woman and with one problem down and one to go she exited the shop to find a discrete location to apparate to Diagon Alley.  
  
- - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- -- -- - - - - - - - -- - - - -  
  
Meanwhile, at Hogwarts.  
  
'What the hell am I going to do? I don't even know where to begin, well I do, but I don't want to! There's nothing for it, I'm going to tell Dumbledore I will be staying in my London residence for a week. It's the holidays and nothing desperately needs my attention at the moment.'  
  
Severus left his chambers and ascended to Dumbledore's office.  
  
"Nine sickles and a dungbomb" Severus stated to the stone gargoyle that sprung to life and made the staircase to the Headmasters office appear.  
  
"Hello Severus"  
  
"Hello Sir. I was wondering if it would be possible for me to go to my London studio for a week as there are a few things I need to sort out there?"  
  
"You can go on one condition. you bring me back some Thornton's Special Toffee with Brazil Nuts."  
  
"What may I ask sir is 'Thornton's special toffee with brazil nuts' what the hell is Thornton's?"  
  
"Oh dear, well Young Draco will be in London so I suggest you owl him and have him show you."  
  
"Will do Sir.. Beg your pardon Sir but did you say Draco was in London?"  
  
"I did"  
  
"But that means Potter Mister and Miss Weasley and Granger will be there too doesn't it?"  
  
"Did I forget to mention that oh dear! Well off you go!"  
  
Dumbledore had risen from his desk and began to push Severus from the room before he had time to protest.  
  
'Well at least I only have to see them for a day at the most before school begins again' Severus thought while packing some clothes to take with him to his apartment. He quickly accomplished this task only taking two days worth of clothes with him as he had decided to buy some new robes from London.  
  
He had decided to head to Bryson's Beauty which did not only female treatments but male treatments also.  
  
The apparation to Diagon Alley was quick and pleasant. Severus walked to the bright and welcoming parlour that was Bryson's, took a deep breath and headed in. What he missed however was a Gryffindor know it all with foil highlights in her hair trying to hide behind a copy of Witch Weekly and wondering desperately whether she could high tail it out of the parlour before he saw her.  
  
He gave his name at the desk, and his beautician Emily took him over to a seat.  
  
"Hello Mr. Snape, I'm Emily, your beautician for the appointment. Could you tell me what you'd like doing please?"  
  
"Well nothing to extravagant just something different, it's in your hands."  
  
"I love it when customers say that to me it gives me a free rein to do what I think would suite them best. How about we give you some colour nothing too brown just to look like you've being on holiday for a week, err, cut your hair maybe spiky but we can sort that out later, you should have a facial and a hair treatment to help prevent grease, I take it you're a potions master?"  
  
"That's right I am."  
  
"Well, we have some shampoo created specifically to prevent grease build up from standing over cauldrons all day."  
  
"Right."  
  
"Well let's get you started then Mr. Snape."  
  
She led him to a small room that had a funny type of bed in it.  
  
"WHAT is that contraption?"  
  
"THAT Mr. Snape is a sun bed, basic muggle design but enhanced with magic to make the effects last longer and to take effect quicker. Now if you'd like to remove all the clothes your comfortable with behind that screen and shout me when you're comfortably laying on the sun bed and I'll start the treatment for you."  
  
Severus didn't want to take any clothes off but he thought that it was for the greater good, well his greater good at finding himself a nice girlfriend. He stripped down and then got comfortable on the sun bed.  
  
"Right Emily I'm on the sun bed."  
  
"Have you put the goggles on your eyes?"  
  
'Goggles? What goggles? Ah I see them'  
  
He put the goggles on and told Emily that. She started the sun bed, which did nothing but make him feel hot and claustrophobic.  
  
" Right Miss Granger, your colour is ready to be rinsed, after it has being rinsed, I'll take you to the sun bed."  
  
'Oh no. That's where Snape was heading!'  
  
But she followed her beautician anyway hoping to Merlin that she would avoid Hogwart's notoriously Sarky Potions Professor.  
  
Luck, however was not on her side, as she was preparing to go on a sun bed, Snape left his. She unfortunately didn't see him and would have being greatly embarrassed as she was stood the in her bra and pants.  
  
Severus took in the sight of her. Her hair know had honey blond highlights and was currently wet, waiting to be cut tied up in a messy bun on the top of her head. She had gentle curves on her hips and had filled out in all the right places. She was truly beautiful in Snape's eyes and he couldn't comprehend why she was going to these lengths.  
  
"Hello Miss Granger." Snape said in his silky, most seductive voice.  
  
"P-professor Snape, what a surprise."  
  
'Whoa, major surprise, I never Snape was so muscley and tanned but what the hell, why is he wearing a pink fluffy towel?!'  
  
"Something wrong Miss Granger?"  
  
"No sir, nothing. So what treatments are you here for?"  
  
"Well, I've just being on a sun bed, having a massage, a facial and a hair cut and treatment. Not that it's any of your business!" He added not really meaning it.  
  
"Well there's no need to be rude SNAPE, I was only asking a perfectly reasonable question, now if you'll excuse me" With that she huffed off to her sun bed while Snape was stood there shocked at her out burst.  
  
'Who the hell does he think he is the pompous bastard, walking round with a wand thrust up his arse. I asked him a reasonable question for Merlin's Sake!'  
  
'Who the hell does she think she is? How dare that insufferable little know it all speak to me like that?'  
  
While neither Severus nor Hermione knew what was going on, the fates did and they also knew that true love never starts smoothly.  
  
Right that's it and its really really crap! Only own Emily and Belinda Bryson's. Still don't own Alan Rickman, damn it, I didn't get him for Christmas, maybe for my birthday!  
  
Suzi_9: Well my dear little skiver I hope your better! Thanks for the review babe, see ya in sociology!  
  
DKC - Thanks for the review, I really don't know why I made her mum so neurotic oh well!  
  
Kathryn - Thanks for the review all I can say is BEING SINGLE RULES!  
  
Kes2 - Thanks for the review, some sev n herm action for you! But not a lot! Sorry more next chapter!  
  
Rycca Wolfbane - this is six pages long in word so it's longer! YAY! Sorry it took so long but exams are evil!  
  
Thanks to all the reviewers again, without you guys it wouldn't be worth writing!  
  
Hugs to you all! 


	4. The Fates Intervene

Hello! Long time, no write! Its been about four months since I last updated but Bob keeps buzzing off and coming back at odd times. This time he came back at one in the morning and he threatened to sting me unless I wrote this chapter! This last chapter is my longest so far for all of you asking me to write longer chapters. I will hopefully update again by the end of the month or the beginning of June. Can't wait till HP3 comes out but its in the middle of my A/S's so I won't be able to see it till June 15th... GRRRRRRR!  
  
And yes, I own Harry Potter and I'm about to hold the world to ransom for a trillion pounds! NOT  
  
Hope you enjoy this chapter  
  
Lord Snape's Lady  
  
PS Good Luck to anyone reading this who's doing A/S's or A levels especially Suzi and Sevi Snape!  
  
Chapter Four – The Fates Intervene  
  
Hermione was still mad.  
  
'Who the hell does he think he is. Good God, I was asking him a perfectly reasonable question. Oh CRAP! Not only did I shout at him, insult him and showed a total lack of respect to him; he saw me in my bra and knickers!'  
  
This last fact seemed to bother Hermione the most. It wasn't that she had a bad figure. She had filled out nicely over the summer. She wasn't a size eight but she wasn't overweight either, she could easily fit into a size twelve.  
  
'Why should I care that Professor Snape saw me in my underwear? He was wearing a pink fluffy towel for God's sake!'  
  
Hermione began to inwardly laugh as she made her way around Diagon Alley.  
  
Still pondering on 'The Snape Situation' as she had dubbed it, she was oblivious to where she was going. She was in fact walking down Knockturn Alley.  
  
As a mudblood(as she had been called) gryffindor who was also Harry Potter's best friend, this was an unwise course of action. There were many people here who were sympathetic to Voldemorte's cause but were too cowardly to take the Dark Mark and were displeased –to say the least- about his downfall.  
  
Hermione was pulled out of her thought by a gruff sounding male voice. "Oi, I seen you, your that mudblood who's best friends with 'Arry Potter"  
  
She looked up at the man, he had long, greasy thin hair, dirty and tattered clothes, a foul odour and a life times worth of dirt under his nails and on his face.  
  
"Who do you think you are? Coming down 'ere like your lady muck?" He moved toward Hermione, backing her into a wall. He pinned her in place with his arms at either side of her body, blocking her escape.  
  
She looked frantically for a way out, tears beginning to fill up her eyes. "No point crying girly, I han't even started yet."  
  
"No, you haven't and if you move a muscle I will personally use an unforgivable on you myself." A voice said.  
  
Hermione looked up into the eyes of her knight in shining armour. Their eyes locked for a minute until she returned her gaze to the ground. It was Professor Snape minus the pink towel.  
  
With his wand pointed at the man's throat, Severus simply said  
  
"Move your arms NOW"  
  
The man, who was in fear of his life, did so without any fuss.  
  
"Now, Miss Granger, come stand behind me."  
  
"You," he said to the man in a silky baritone. "If I ever find you near Miss Granger again I will curse you into the next century."  
  
"Yes Sir, sorry Sir"  
  
Severus removed his wand and the man scuttled away, presumably to hide under the rock he had crawled out from.  
  
"Are you alright Miss Granger?"  
  
Hermione merely nodded and then did something that surprised them both; she wrapped her arms around his neck and held on to him as though he was all there was in the world. Severus put his arms round her waist and held her. She began to cry. In between sobs she said to him,  
  
"Thank you so much Sir, I was so scared I, I thought he was going to hurt me."  
  
She removed her arms from around his neck and he took a pristine white handkerchief.  
  
"God I must look a mess!"  
  
"No you don't Hermione, you look beautiful" Severus responded immediately.  
  
He instantly regretted being so forward.  
  
"Come, now Miss Granger, lets get out of this awful place."  
  
"Oh so he's gone back to formal terms now has he?" Hermione mused. They walked back to Diagon alley.  
  
"Where are you staying Miss Granger?"  
  
"I'm staying with Harry, Ron and everyone"  
  
"Well allow me to accompany you there then as I need to ask my godson what on earth a 'Thornton's' is.  
  
Hermione giggled.  
  
Sir, Thornton's is a well know sweet shop in muggle Britain. It is similar to honeydukes. Why do you need to go anyway Sir?"  
  
"That doddering interfering old fool... I mean our greatly respected headmaster asked me to get him some, erm, toffee with Brazil nuts in it"  
  
She giggled again.  
  
"Oh, well the boys have promised we can go shopping one day, so you're more than welcome to come with us."  
  
"Thank you for that kind offer Miss Granger, however spending the day with five hormonal teenagers is not my idea of fun.  
  
"It's not mine either sir." Hermione admitted.  
  
"Let's go to a café so you can explain further."  
  
They entered a nearby café and sat down. While they were waiting to be served, Hermione explained further.  
  
"I do love them all dearly, its just I hate going out with them and feeling like a fifth wheel."  
  
"I understand how you feel. I was never good at talking to the opposite sex in any other way then a platonic one so I was also always a fifth wheel. And yes, I do have feelings, but don't tell anyone it'll ruin my image."  
  
Hermione merely raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Severus Snape has feelings. Stop the press, this'll be front page on the Daily Prophet!"  
  
"I must say Miss Granger, you have a rather sharp tongue."  
  
"Well I learnt from the best" she responded smoothly, her eyes twinkling.  
  
The waitress appeared and took their order.  
  
They continued to chat amicably whilst drinking their coffees.  
  
"Oh god what time is it?" Hermione asked suddenly.  
  
"It is almost six 'o clock. Why?"  
  
"Oh god I was meant to be there about two hours ago."  
  
Sure enough, two and a half hours had passed in the blink of an eye.  
  
"Well allow me to escort you there?"  
  
"It's fine Sir, I'll apparate there."  
  
"You're not old enough to."  
  
"But I am. After using the time turner in my third year, there was almost a year added on to my life." She explained while getting three sickles out of her purse and collecting her belongings.  
  
"Well, I stand corrected. Please inform Draco that I will owl him shortly to make arrangements to come shopping with you."  
  
"I thought you said shopping with hormonal teenagers wasn't you idea of fun?"  
  
"Well, I have no idea where Thornton's is and Albus suggested that I ask Draco."  
  
"Well thank you again Sir for everything"  
  
"It is not a problem Miss Granger."  
  
And doing something that would surprise them both for a second time that day she bent down to kiss his cheek.  
  
After doing this, she apparated away to the flat, leaving Severus sat in shock.  
  
"Gods Mione, where have you been? We've been worried sick!" Harry asked.  
  
"It's a long story guys. All I want to do is have something to eat, get in the shower and go to bed." She said while hugging and kissing her friends.  
  
As she settled into bed that night, holding Severus' handkerchief in one hand, her mind wandered and she began to think of Severus. Little did she know he was thinking of her too.  
  
Firstly, it was not his butt cheek she was kissing but the one on his face so get your minds out of the gutters.  
  
Thank-yous Sevi Snape – Yay a new reader! Please update red satin! pweety please thanks for the review hun! Is this chapter rushed towards the end, so much for the other idea at the end of this chapter, maybe next chapter! Talk soon! Good luck with your exams.  
  
Suzi- Ah yes the towel! Buy it from your local stores now! It's so popular I even put it in this towel, fuzzy towels rule! I'll see you in Sociology exam mwah Good luck hun!  
  
Rycca Wolfbane – a devoted reviewer! Thank you for all your reviews. Will you share Alan Rickman? Please?  
  
Mystical Witch – thanks for review I know its four months late! Sorry!  
  
Deb - yes potter pals rules. I especially love the Snape one with I'm too sexy. Never watch it at college or you may have a lot of people looking at you funny!  
  
Special thank you to Cassandra Rose for the idea for a title.  
  
One more thing then I'm outta here honest! No matter how long it takes between updates, I have NO PLANS to abandon this fic just yet. I'm still testing the waters with some ideas so please bear with me (and bob who keeps buggering off!)  
  
One more thing, anyone who would like to beta for me, I would appreciate it, just drop me a line!  
  
Thank you all again!  
  
Lord Snapes Lady xXx 


	5. A Shopping Trip with Snape

Hello all!!!! Sorry and yes I know it's been so long since I updated! I'm waiting for the rotten fruit to get chucked at me! Bob was ever so kind as to sod off again so I've being muse-less for quite a while!! Anyway I'm going to update this story and The Perfect grade! Please check it out if you haven't already!!! Sorry for the shameless self-advertising but hey! I've decide to make this another Hermione based chapter but there will be some Severus parts in it.

A/N 2 Just so it's clear, the quartet (I'm counting Draco here!) are going to be in their 7th year when school starts. The apartment is something that Harry owns but is in Sirius' name as his legal guardian he allowed Harry to get the place so he would be able to be free from the Dursley's and the reason Harry doesn't live at Grimauld Place is because I don't know it got blown up or something – you know what you think of your own reason why he doesn't live there!

Chapter Five – A shopping Trip with Snape

Not long after she had fallen asleep. She was awoken. Now anyone who knew Hermione as well as her friends did should know better then to wake her up.

"Piss off you big bugger!"

"Thanks Mione, I love you too!"

"Oh god! Sorry Gin! I didn't mean to snap. What time is it?"

"Not much after 10pm. What happened?"

"Nothing. Nadda. Why?"

"Hermione Jane Granger don't you lie to me! What happened that made you decide to go to bed and not want to talk to us?"

"NOTHING!!!!"

"HERMIONE!!!!!"

"Fine, fine I'll tell you but you can't tell a soul"

"I promise."

Hermione then proceeded to tell Ginny the whole story of what happened.

"He saved you??? And you kissed him?!?!"

"Only on the cheek, it wasn't like I snogged him." But she then mumbled, "Not for a want of trying!"

"I heard that! You fancy Snape? SNAPE!"

"I don't know"

"Well, what are you gonna do. You're not gonna see him until term starts now!"

"OH! I forgot to tell Draco that Professor Snape was going to owl him about going to Thornton's when we go shopping tomorrow."

" I'll tell him for you. You get back to sleep hon. Night."

"Night Gin!"

Severus Snape paced around his study, his mind reeling from the events of the day. Starting to become more and more agitated. He did the only thing that he could think of that would allow his mind to clear.

Drawing the curtains in his bedroom, he charmed the window to sound as though there was rain hitting the glass and lightning in the background. This always helped him sleep and was why he loved stormy winter nights.

Pulling back the cover he climbed into bed wearing a t-shirt and his boxers. Closing his eyes, he fell asleep with one thought on his mind…._Hermione._

As the sunlight filtered through her curtains. Hermione buried her head under the covers trying to get a few more minutes sleep. This was futile however because there was a knocking on the door.

"Hermione are you awake? Snape's getting here in a couple of hours and we need to get you looking FABULOUS!!!"

At the word Snape, Hermione sat bolt upright in her bed and began to scramble out of it. She began to dash about until she started to fall over.

Ginny stood there practically wetting herself with laughter.

"What's so bloody funny?" Hermione glared at her.

"Ok, three things. Stop panicking you muppet and chill out, stop hanging round with Ron you're starting to sound like him and another thing, don't glare it makes you look too much like Snape and that's too scary for this time of the day!!!"

"Well he-elp me then!" Hermione whined.

"Go and get in the shower and wash your hair while I rummage through your clothes and make up."

Hermione obeyed silently trudging to the bathroom. She hated being bossed around!

Twenty minutes later a squeaky clean and dripping Hermione returned to her room in anticipation to see what Ginny had picked out for her.

She had being slightly worried that Ginny might go all out on the slutty front, after all she was dressing to impress Snape, but she wouldn't go to the lengths that Pansy Parkinson would to get his attention. Luckily, Hermione had got Ginny into 'What Not To Wear' while she had being staying with her, so she had picked out a denim mini skirt, a baby pink tank top but looked like she was having difficulty picking out the shoes to go with it.

"Well, I'm glad Trinny and Susannah taught you something hon."

"It is the best rule though. You don't show off tits and legs far too slutty."

Hermione was sure Ginny could read minds.

"I'm stuck though, what shoes?"

"Well, I could either wear flip flops or my baby pink Ugg boots. I guess I'll try them both on with the outfit."

"Ok well you quickly get dressed, I'll do your hair and make up and then we'll decide."

Ginny left the room leaving Hermione to dress.

'Why am I this nervous its only Snape.'

'Yes it may only be Snape, but it's the same man who saved you from god knows what and told you that you looked beautiful.'

'He's not attracted to me at all'

'Yeah right and the Pope isn't a catholic is he?!'

"SHUT UP!!!!!!"

"Sorry Mione I only wanted to know if you wanted any breakfast. I'll go then!"

"Harry, I'm sorry I wasn't talking to you I was talking to the little voices inside my head!!!"

"You know you really shouldn't admit that you have little voices inside your head. It might get you admitted!" He said with a playful grin.

"Well, if I get admitted I'm taking you with me!"

"Well that's a deal then! So do you want any breakfast or not?"

"I'll give it a miss thanks."

"Ok. Well Snape will be here in about and hour so I'll see you in the lounge when you're ready."

"Ok."

Harry started to leave the room but then turned round. He wolf whistled. "Looking gorgeous Mione." And with that he left the room, while Hermione smiled to herself.

Not soon afterwards, Ginny came back in and began her ministrations on Hermione's hair and face.

Severus awoke at about nine 'o clock that morning and remembered that he was going to go shopping with four hormone riddled teenagers and Hermione.

'Merlin! When did she stop being a hormone-riddled teenager? God Potter's right I DO need to get laid if a pupil can make me think like that.'

He got out of bed and looked in his mirror. He was shocked at first and then he remembered the previous days events. Admiring himself, the mirror gave him an appreciative wolf whistle. His hair was no longer long and greasy, but spiked with very dark blue nearly black highlights which were subtle and without the curtain of hair over his face it made him look 25 not 55 as his old style had done (he was especially pleased with this as he was 35), his skin was tanned and he could no longer be called 'a greasy git'.

He quickly showered before dressing. He chose carefully because he was on the look out now.

'Ladies beware, Severus Snape has got his Mojo back and he's prepared to use it!'

He chose a pair of dark blue denim jeans, a tight white t-shirt that showed off his muscles and his tan and pair of trainers. To finish his look, he put some wax through his hair and pulled his 'sheriff' style sunglasses out of his drawer.

With another twenty minutes to spare he resumed the previous nights pacing.

'I wonder if Hermione is as nervous as I am?'

'Don't be stupid she doesn't like me like that at all, the only reason she hugged me and kissed my cheek was shock.'

'Well, that's what you think.'

"SHUT UP!!!!!"

And for the same time in as many days he and Hermione had done the same thing by telling the little voices inside their heads to do the exact same thing. At 9.55am Severus walked out of his apartment and began the brief walk to Harry's apartment. Even at that time of the day, he was glad to have worn his sunglasses because it was one of those days where you just knew it was going to be incredibly hot and the sun was already glaring.

With literally a few minutes to spare, Hermione walked into the lounge, purposely ignoring the looks she got from all the boys in the room.

"Bloody Hell! Who knew there was a goddess hidden under those robes? School uniforms have a lot to answer for."

"Thanks Ron. But uniforms are there so we'll concentrate on our work, not on what we're going to wear every day."

"Ron I hate to tell you this but I'm dumping you for this beautiful creature. But of course what is you name. I don't believe we've being acquainted." He bent down and kissed the back of her hand.

Ron stood there with shock hurt and outrage on his face, but his eyes were twinkling.

"Why thank you kind sir but of course you know me. And don't even think about it ferret boy!" she joked with him.

Harry was the last to approach her. He looked at her with scrutiny before announcing,

"You're not going out dressed like that."

She knew he was joking with her but she decided to play along.

"Oh but Da-ad, everyone wears skirts and boots like this. Please?"

"Hermione Granger, you are not everyone now go to your room and get changed."

Hermione's eyes began to water and she pulled a pet lip, her eye's becoming puppy dog like.

"Aw who can resist a face like that? Come here, Mione I was only joking." And he pulled her into a hug.

One person who was hovering in the room was silent. She had always being really good friends with Hermione, but she hated that she got all the attention, especially from Harry, who was meant to always make a bee-line for Ginny whenever she went into a room, not Hermione. She supposed she might be a tiny bit jealous of Hermione, because she had being friends with Harry for longer and because Ginny knew that Harry used to have a crush on Hermione last summer but it didn't make it fair that she got all the attention and Ginny hated it. But wasn't she the one who had helped Mione decide what to wear and did her make up for her, so she now felt guilty for acting like a jealous bitch. She did have to admit that her handy work was fantastic, and not only did it accentuate Hermione's natural beauty, it made her look years older.

Ginny had put on very little make up, just some blusher, eyeliner and mascara, on a day like today she didn't need heavy make up on. And she had tonged her hair into ringlets, which was easy to do now that it had being relaxed. A knock at the door brought her from her reverie.

Rushing to the door, she answered, pulling the caller into a hug and whispering,

"Thank you for what you did yesterday, Sir. I have to say you look incredible."

Ginny who had always being his favourite pupil was allowed to say things like this to him. He hugged her back and let go just as the others began to pile out of the door. He welcomed Draco with a handshake and a hug and he shook hands with Ron and Harry. When he got to Hermione, however, it was all he could do to keep his jaw from dropping to the floor and all the blood rushing from his brain to another part of his body. She looked incredible and Severus knew then that school uniforms should definitely be banned and he was going to take it up with Albus as soon has he got back to Hogwarts. She looked like a sex kitten no a lioness and he couldn't wait to find out what made her purr.

Hermione herself was shocked and tried to fight the blush that was creeping up her neck to her cheeks. She had never being checked out by a man before and she was beginning to feel a bit self- conscious until she realised she was doing the exact same thing to him.

Starting with his trainers, then his jeans, his tee shirt, tan, sunglasses and hair. She realised what a bona fide sex god looked like.

Harry woke her from this train of thought by placing his hand on the small of her back and gently pushing her out of the door.

Severus didn't miss this touch and something flashed across his eyes. It was jealousy and Hermione hadn't missed it, which sent her stomach into knots.

The unusual six – some left the apartment building and walked down the street, enjoying the sunshine. It was agreed that they would go to Diagon Alley first so they could exchange their wizarding money for muggle money.

Diagon alley was sunny but blissfully cool compared to muggle London. They all exchanged the money they wanted to and stood outside the bank deciding what to do next.

"Can we go and see Fred and George? Its only around the corner."

At hearing this Hermione stiffened and began to slightly shiver. No one was looking at her so she mindlessly said yes.

As the group made its way to the shop, Hermione stopped not wanting to go any further. The shop was near where that dreadful man had cornered her. She felt a reassuring hand on her back and looked at Severus. Summoning all her courage she walked down the street, Severus' hand never leaving the small of her back. As they got to the shop he removed his hand and Hermione missed the reassuring presence it had. They talked briefly with Fred and George as the shop was hectic, but they promised they would go to the barbeque that Harry and Co. were having tonight. As they left the shop, Severus' hand was again at the small of her back but this time he didn't remove it.

They moved into the heat, traffic and noise of London, glad that none of them had to work on a day like today.

The quickly found the nearest tube station and brought day tickets.

As the day progressed the guys started becoming more and more irritable with Hermione and Ginny, who kept dragging them around what felt like all the stores in London. At 4pm everyone decided that they had had enough, so they hopped onto the tube and got off as close as they could to Harry's apartment.

Once Severus had seen that they got to the door safely, he began to bid the goodbye, when of all the people Harry turned to him and said,

"Professor…" Severus sent him a glare he had told them all at the beginning of the day to call him by his first name as Professor implied that they were on some kind of school trip. Draco however took it too far and called him ' Uncle Sevviekins.' "Severus would you like to join us tonight at the barbeque."

"I wouldn't want to impose on all you young one's having fun."

At this Ron piped up, "Bill, Charlie and my parents are coming as well as Fred and George. And they'll no doubt bring some of their friends with them. And I think Tonks, Sirius and Remus are coming too."

"Well, I suppose I can but allow me to go home first and deposit my belongings."

"Ok Severus. Oh and bring a pair of swimming trunks with you."

At this Severus merely raised an eyebrow.

"We have a pool downstairs and there will probably be a water fight at some point anyway."

"Very well I shall see you at . . .?"

"Come when you're ready."

"We'll call it an hour then, so about 5.30pm."

"Sure see you then."

"Bye."

Severus turned and walked away and he heard the door being closed. He could barely keep the grin off his face.

Thank – You's

Dark angel goddess – I hope this chapter has satisfied you slightly and peaked your excitement for now! Thanks for the review.

Reviewer – Sorry! See A/N thanks for the review

Slytherin Queen – Drools yes it is a lovely thought isn't it? Thank you for the review. I might have to do a photo manipulation if I can get a picture of Alan topless!

Geek Goddess 1 – Thank you for the review!

I deeply apologise for the lack of reviews its just things happen and it gets pushed out of my head to remember to update.

As always please review! Longest chapter yet! YAY! : D

Lis x


	6. Cigarettes & Alcohol

Hey all! Sorry its taken so long to get this next chapter out, life has been hectic to put it mildly, anyway with out much further ado onto the story!

Sorry! I'd like to dedicate this chapter to Raneynr for reviewing and making me get off my arse and finish the chapter!

Chapter Six –Cigarettes and Alcohol.

Severus made it home to his flat in record time. Peeling off his clothes and dropping them anywhere, he leapt into the shower and quickly washed his hair. It felt good to be stood under the cooling water of the shower and to be - if temporarily- out of the London heat. This cooling shower was serving another purpose; it was cooling the fire of his desire. It burned like fire in his belly and radiated what felt like all over his body. When Potter had mentioned him needing swimming trunks, he had become distracted. He could feel himself stirring in a way that he hadn't done for a long time.

'My god. I'm a bloody monk compared to, erm oh my god. Dumbledore has a better bloody sex life then I do!'

He suddenly stopped this train of thought when he started to imagine Dumbledore's wrinkly penis and his saggy, wrinkly bum mounting - no this train of thought must stop or else he'd end up imagining Minerva naked, and imagining your best friend naked is never a good thing, especially when Albus Dumbledore is your boss, he's shagging her and would no doubt tell her and he could easily look into your mind when you weren't prepared. Now, all traces of his desire were gone and all he wanted to do was empty the contents of his stomach.

Turning off the shower, he wrapped a towel around his waist and went to raid his wardrobe.

Severus Snape was the sort of man that everyone assumed to be methodical and organised, well he was and he wasn't. He kept his potions ingredients in meticulous order; the same could not be said for his clothes. Work was work and his home was his home. Ok it wasn't a messy place but it wouldn't bother him if he dropped something and didn't pick it up straight away or if there was a grey sock mixed up with his black ones, he wouldn't have a sleepless night because of it.

He owned a full enough wardrobe, but he didn't own a pair of swimming trunks. Pulling out one of the tasteful t-shirts that Minerva had brought him he quickly looked it over. On the front, well it wasn't him, however when he turned it over he could barely prevent the bark of laughter that escaped him. On the front it had red love hearts and written in bold letters it said 'I LOVE YOU…' and on the back it says 'fancy a fuck?' It seemed a shame to do it, but he transfigured the t-shirt into a pair of sand coloured swimming trunks. He could always transfigure them back into the t-shirt after tonight.

Drying his body with a drying charm so his tan wouldn't rub off and then quickly towel dried his hair. There was no point he felt, in putting any styling products through his hair, as it would just get rinsed out in the pool. Pulling on his trunks and then a t-shirt and a pair of jeans, he dressed quickly and packed a towel and a pair of underpants in a small bag. He also picked up some money and decided to head to the off licence because he felt he couldn't go empty handed to a party. He still had half an hour until he had to get to the gathering so he decided to leave and take a pleasant walk to the off licence and then go to Potter's flat.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Hermione, however was not where near as calm. Just as she was earlier in the day, she was flustered. The one thing she had forgotten to buy was a swimming costume so left her room and took the brief walk to Ginny's 'room'. She used the term room mildly because Ginny seemed to sleep in Harry's room every night. You could say it was to put Mrs Weasley's mind at rest, that her only daughter would still be a virgin on her wedding night. Poor Mrs Weasley had had an awful shock when she walked into Ron's room one day and saw him and Draco in a most compromising position. It was the quietest they had ever seen their mother and it was since that day that Mrs Weasley started making a fuss about Ginny saving herself for the right man.

Hermione sniggered to herself, 'It's just a shame she didn't have to go through Dean, Seamus, Blaise and Lavender to find the right man'

Approaching Ginny's door she heard raised voices from within. As she was about to turn around she heard her name being mentioned and her curiosity got the better of her.

"You think that because you're they boy who lived twice that you can have your eye on everyone and only pay attention to me when you want sex"

"Gin, sweetie, it's not like that at all. I chose you because I want YOU I don't want anyone else. You are my first, my last and my everything."

"Well that doesn't stop you paying more attention to Miss fucking know it all does it?"

"Hermione is my best friend Ginny, I've known her longer than I've known you and if you can't accept that well I'm sorry, I don't know what to say to make it better. Maybe we should stop arguing and cool off for tonight and enjoy the party. We can talk about this later."

Hermione heard footsteps approaching the door and she ran the fastest she'd ever run in her life to her room. Once she had shut the door behind her, she slid down it and felt the panic rising up inside her. She knew that Harry loved Ginny with every fibre of his being and he would do anything to stay with her, even if it meant giving up one of his best friends, Ron would stay with Harry and Draco would side with Ron. Hermione would end up alone with no-one.

Hot tears slicked down her cheeks and she began to feel claustrophobic. She had to get out and fast. Opening the window, she swung her legs out and reached for the drain pipe that ran down the side of it. Shimmying down, Hermione jumped off when she was a few feet from the ground. As stealthily as she could she snuck past the various windows and out of the gate. Once she was clear of the gate, she began to run as fast as she could. After about ten minutes of solid sprinting she slowed down and took in her surroundings. This was a part of London she had never being before. Looking around she saw a clothes shop and decided she may as well make use of it while she was out.

Entering the shop, she casually browsed through the array of clothes there. Seeing a few items she like she silently thanked God for debit cards and the fact she always had hers with her just in case. Finally stopping at the swimming costumes, Hermione was outraged. All that was there were little scraps of fabric that would barely cover a nipple never mind her breast. Looking further along in the rack, she found a fairly respectable bikini. It was pink with little flecks of silver through it. Checking that the matching bottoms were briefs and not a thong, she picked her size out and took her items to the counter. With her bikini, she also bought a pair of shorts and a couple of vest tops. Handing her card over to the woman behind the till she signed the receipt and left. As she was walking back she noticed an off licence and went inside. Being a witch had its perks, especially when she used it to get a fake I.D, as she technically wasn't eighteen in the muggle world.

Walking into the shop she grabbed couple of bottles of wine (one red and one white), a bottle of tequila and a bottle of vodka. Satisfied she had everything she needed she strode confidently to the counter and placed her items down.

"Anything else?"

"Erm, forty Marlboro lights please" Hermione knew too well what the guys got like when they were drunk and it was prudent to be prepared.

Paying for the items, she picked up her bags, said goodbye to the man behind the counter and turned to walk away. As she was walking out of the door someone was coming in and nearly knocked her off her feet. Ready to play hell with whoever it was, she looked up and saw it was Severus.

"Oh, erm Hi"

"I'm so sorry, Hermione. Are you ok?"

"I'm fine. What are you doing here?"

"I was just about to ask you the same thing."

"Buying alcohol and cigarettes for tonight. You?"

"Same."

Severus knew that something was wrong, her eyes were red as though she had being crying and he could tell that she wasn't as calm on the inside as she was on the outside. He planned to find out what was wrong by the end of the night.

"Would you like me to wait for you, Severus?"

"Sure I'll just be a minute."

"Ok I'll be outside."

Stepping outside she noticed that the temperature had dropped just slightly and was glad that they were having the barbeque on such a nice night. Opening one of the packets of cigarettes she took one out and lit it. Inhaling the smoke, she felt calm and her tension disappear. She wasn't stupid enough to be a full time smoker she only smoked occasionally when they were out drinking.

Hearing the chime on the door open, she turned around and smiled at Severus.

"Are you ready to get back?"

"Yeah, sure"

The walk back to the apartment was quiet filled only with Hermione dragging on her cigarette. As they reached the gate, Harry was walking out.

"Where did you go Hermione? I was worried when I went up to your room to talk to you and you weren't there."

"Just to the shops for some alcohol and cigarettes."

"Oh ok. Hey Severus. Glad you came back. Come on through to the back garden."

"Harry, I'm just going to go upstairs and get changed. I'll be out in five minutes."

Hermione opened the door and climbed up the stairs. She passed Ginny in the landing and said hello to her but Ginny blanked her. Hermione knew this would happen and just shrugged it off. Going into her bedroom, she accio'ed a shot glass opened the vodka and had two shots for Dutch courage. She then opened the window and had another cigarette. Once she felt calmer she closed her window to stop any insects from getting in and got changed. Hermione slipped on her flip flops, tied her hair into a messy bun and took off her eye make up because panda eyes weren't a good look.

She walked back downstairs with the things she'd bought from the off licence and went out into the back garden. No sooner had she put one foot out of the door she was swamped by what felt like hundreds of people.

Once she had greeted everyone, Hermione walked over to the buffet table they had set up and grabbed a plate of food to eat. Even though she was a teenager, she knew better than to drink on an empty stomach.

Looking over the crowd of people she saw a few faces she recognised and yet saw many that she didn't know. Bill was there with his fiancée Fleur, Charlie was stood talking with Remus and Tonks, Suzi and Sirius were sat kissing, Molly, Arthur, Dumbledore and Minerva were stood in a group laughing at a joke that Albus had probably told them and then there was Severus. He was stood by himself near the buffet table and Hermione felt compelled to go and talk to him. Setting her plate down on one of the many side tables that were arranged near the chairs she began to make a steady but difficult journey to him, as she kept getting interrupted on the way.

As she was no less that two metres away from her target, Ginny grabbed her arm and began to lead her away despite her protests.

"Ginny! Wait a minute would you? I want to go and talk to Severus."

"Two minutes honestly Hermione and then you can talk to him 'til your hearts content."

As Ginny was stronger than her and she had promised it would only be two minutes. She allowed herself to be dragged along by her.

After half an hour of 'Harry-bashing', Hermione excused herself claiming she needed the toilet. However, once she shut the door to Ginny's room she realised she DID actually need to go.

Approaching the door to the bathroom, she heard a peculiar noise. As Draco and Ron's room was next to the bathroom, she assumed the noise was coming from them.

The sight she was met with when she opened the bathroom door was not one she expected at all. There on the floor were Harry and Draco in a most compromising position.

All urgency of her bladder situation disappeared once she saw them and going bright red she muttered 'Sorry guys' and swiftly left the bathroom to run downstairs.

Still in shock from the sight of her best friend and her other best friend's boyfriend at it on the bathroom floor she never noticed anyone coming up the stairs until it was too late.

Falling down the last remaining stairs, she landed on something soft and warm that had wrapped its arms around her.

Hermione, being an intelligent girl realised that it wasn't an object but a person. Feeling that attractive shade of crimson returning to her face she looked at who had protected her from doing serious damage to herself. There he was her white knight in shining armour, her Severus.

"Hermione, are you ok?"

"I think so, more importantly are you? Oh god! I must be crushing you!"

"I'm fine, concerned about what made you so careless on the stairs. You're not crushing me. In fact…"

Hermione suddenly got up mumbled she was sorry and walked away, embarrassed beyond belief.

"…I was getting quite comfortable" finished Severus.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-Woo hoo! I finished it FINALLY! Hopefully not so long with the next update but you know how life is! Works sucks at the moment, I seem to be spending more time there then anything else! I'm thinking of taking my sleeping bag and living there!

Lis xXx


End file.
